Inali Renata
Inali Renata is the initial Cerberus handler of Randall Ezno. She has been with the organization for some time and has been with Randall throughout his tenure with Cerberus, sharing the same present posting at the Barn installation. In 2186, she is forcibly operated and experimented on by the facility's Director. Transformation Over comms, Inali directs Randall towards her office for medical diagnostics after a successful test mission when the Barn comes under assault from turian forces. She is overheard cordially greeting someone in her office when her feed suddenly goes dead. The attack is repelled, but by the time Randall reaches her office it's empty. The Director of the Barn informs Randall that Inali "volunteered" for a new project he doesn't have clearance to see. In actuality, the Cerberus leader had her abducted and operated on. Randall witnesses Inali undergoing surgery in a secure area of the medical bay, which consists of scalpels on mechanized arms viciously stabbing and cutting into her. This event causes Randall to turn against the organization. Inali maintained discreet Alliance ties and collaborated with a volus prisoner at the Barn prior to her abduction, entrusting him with filling in Randall with critical information should anything happen to her. This volus guided Randall to Inali's location, then in the aftermath instructs him to get to a comm relay so that he can contact the Alliance. Meanwhile the Director taunts Randall over several holoscreens, claiming Inali is becoming "addicted" to the experiments. Several operatives Randall kills also claim Inali cried out for him during the initial operation. The Director ends up turning her into what looks like a husk but with a half a will of her own. She can still talk by herself, but can be manually controlled by the Director. Randall is forced to escape the installation and fight Inali's powerful husk-esque form. If Randall successfully defeats her, depending on his overall morality he either kills her or lets her live in her twisted form. Regardless of the choice, Randall begs her forgiveness before leaving. Tactics *Being the final boss, Inali has the strongest defences in the game, having a lot of health and being heavily armoured. She also possesses biotic barriers, which can regenerate over time. *Inali attacks in a predictable pattern: she will fire her weapon, then attempt an ability. **At close range, she will attack Randall by charging at him, going through all obstacles in her path. As such, the only way to avoid this attack is by dodging out of the way by using Slide, or backing up out of her range. **If fought from afar, she will use the Salvo biotic, which is identical to Randall’s and so will home in on him. Taking cover at the right time or dodging with Slide will allow you to avoid this attack. She will also fire with her M-96 Mattock Auto assault rifle at you, which is no different from other ranged enemies. *After her attack cycle, she will begin to levitate and then activate her cloak to reposition for another attack. She can be seen while in cloak as a slight shimmer, though she is difficult to track visually if too far away. Trivia *In initial Mass Effect: Infiltrator releases, Inali living or dying is determined solely at the player's discretion. Later versions tied the choice to Randall's dominant morality at the end of the game. it:Inali Renata ru:Инали Рената uk:Іналі Рената Category:Characters Category:Humans